What we have
by WishRightNowJM
Summary: First ever fanfic, so PLEASE don't be too harsh. This is just pure wincest, and I'm sorry if it's not up to scratch or OOC. So keep in mind I'm only on the first season, and enjoy my wincest story if you can - bottom!dean, for some reason I prefer that.


**Okay so this is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fic. So please be gentle with me. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or bad grammer :$ Anyway, review please even with criticism, so I don't feel like such an idiot for writing this!** **  
>This is most likely my first and last ever fanfic, so enjoy if you can. And Im really sorry, cause I think I went out of character, and keep in mind I'm only on the first season of this show; which I might add is fucking awesome! XD<br>Oh, and I feel like I'm entering too big of a Fandom for my first fanfic, and should have just went with my first idea of writing a Teen Wolf fic ...  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is Wincest so be warned.**

* * *

><p>"Sammy, if you don't hurry up I'm just going to change mind." Dean moaned the threat at his brother, even though they both knew there was no truth behind it. Dean had always secretly liked to bottom, even though he would never admit it. He liked someone else to take charge, though he would only give into this with Sam, who had his complete trust.<p>

"What did I say about calling me Sammy?" Sam growled as he tugged mischievously on his brother nipple whilst he made his way down to Deans belt buckle. They were both shirtless as they lay on Deans bed in their motel room, making the best out of what free time they had.  
>Sam kissed and licked his way down his brothers torso listening to the moans Dean tried to keep silent above him. Sam made short work of the belt and jeans that were on the body beneath him, as they were stopping him from reaching what he wanted so desperately.<br>He didn't often get to top in this relationship, somehow Dean always made sure of that. Though for a man who said didn't want to bottom, he sure seemed to enjoy the few times it did happen. Snapping out of his thoughts when Dean made a loud moan above him, he rid himself of the remainder of his own clothes, before yanking away Deans boxers so he could play with what lay beneath.  
>Sam went back to work at Dean. He kissed just above the base of his cock, before licking a long stripe from base to head. Before taking Dean slowly into his mouth inch by inch, he flicked his tongue at the slit as he knew it drive his brother mad, making him beg for more. As Sam took full enjoyment in sucking and nibbling at his siblings cock, Dean was finding it hard to control himself.<br>Sam had barely been on him for long and he was already finding it difficult to contain himself. "S-Sam as much I'd fucking love you to continue what your d-do ahhhh" Dean moaned out just as Sammy pushed his tongue hard on the spot on the underside of Deans cock that just made him lose control.

Sam pulled his lips away from his brothers cock "What were you saying Dean?" he let out, with a smirk tugging at his lips. He knew Dean needed him to continue, or neither of them would last. He leaned up Deans body and laid a forceful kiss on his brothers lips as he reached for the lube that was sitting on the bedside table.  
>" Please Sam" Dean let slip out as Sam pulled away and clicked open the lid. As Dean watched his brother spread the contents onto his fingers, that he knew were going to end up inside him, he couldn't help but smile at what they had between them.<br>Even though this was meant to be wrong, it felt so right as he could not imagine letting another do this to him. Sam spread his brothers leg as he slid his fingers along Deans ass, eventually leading them to his opening. Sam gently slid a finger into his brother as Dean let out a breathy sigh above him.  
>He waited a short time before inserting a second and third finger into his brother, as even though he had to be gentle, Dean was never one with patience and if he took too long, his brother would insist they continue without proper preparation.<p>

As he had three fingers in his brother, he gently glided them over the spot in Dean that would help him unravel his brother. As if on queue, Dean groaned loudly in pleasure above him and moaned "Sammy I swear to God, you better hurry up and just fuck me already!"  
>At that Sam slowly removed his finger, knowing Dean was as prepared as he would allow himself to be. Sam reached back for the lube and covered himself in it, before tossing the bottle to the floor and angling his brothers hips to allow him easier access. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waists and pulled him in, as his bothered aligned himself with his entrance.<br>He had only bottomed a few times before, so he knew this was going to sting but he didn't care as it was Sam he was with, and he knew he would try his best to be gentle, even if Dean shouted at him to do otherwise.  
>Sam slowly pushed the head of cock into his brother, as he watched Dean scrunch his eyebrows already. When he was fully inside Dean, he waited for his brother to get accustomed to the feeling. Sam kissed the lips of the body below him, trying to convey as much love in them as he could without saying what he felt, as Dean was never good with expressing his feelings.<br>Dean kissed his brother back, as he began to pull his body closer as a sign to move. Sam took the hint, and began to move slowly inside his brother with short thrusts. He kept at that pace before picking up his tempo and angled his cock to hit that sweet spot inside Dean; to hear the groans that it allowed to emit from his brothers mouth.  
>"Sammy, y-yes. please. F-faster." Feeling himself get closer to that point that they both so desperately wanted, Sam fastened his pace, hitting that spot over and over again. Sam could not help the noises escaping from himself as Deans walls tried to pull him closer. He reached for his brother cock as it stood hard and begging between them, and began to stroke it in time with his fastening thrusts. Using his brothers pre-come he slid his hand easily over Deans cock, as he watched his brother coming undone beneath him. He loved to see the vulnerability in Dean as he neared his climax, seeing him lose control and give completely in to him.<br>"I - I'm going to Sammy!" Dean panted before he came with a shout of his brothers name, spilling over himself and his brothers hand as Sam stroked him through his high. With the sight of Dean losing control, and the tight walls of his brother around him, Sam couldn't hold out any longer and he lost control as Dean tightened his walls even further to pull Sammy into climax with him. "Dean Yes!" Sam let out, as he spilt himself into his brothers welcoming body.  
>Dean watched the sheer pleasure on his brothers face, as Sam thrust lightly into him, as he came down from his high.<p>

Not caring about the mess that lay on Deans stomach, Sam pulled his hand from between them and relaxed down onto the body beneath him. They both lay panting, wishing it would have lasted longer. Dean reached up to Sam's head that lay on his chest, and pulled him up into a long breathy kiss. Sam pulled out of his brother gently, seeing Dean wince above him, before grabbing a tissue from the bed side.  
>He leaned in, to give his brother a short peck on the lips as he wiped Dean's torso clean, then threw the dirty tissue into the bin near the door to their bathroom.<br>"Sammy, that was - wow" "Haha, a compliment now? All the blood must not have returned to your head yet." Sam mocked, before leaning closer to his brother "Give over" Dean let out, as he grabbed his brother again, pulling Sam into the side of his body. "But seriously Sam, and don't think I'm going soppy on you, I really do love this. Us, together I mean." " I know Dean" Sam replied as he placed a kiss to his brother chest. "And I love you to" "Hey hey, I didn't say that!" "Oh shut up and don't wreck the moment" moaned Sam, as he tightened his grip on his brothers torso.  
>"Yeah Sammy, I love you." Dean whispered out, but loud enough for his brother to hear. Sam reached down and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, before settling down into his brothers side again. Sam drifted off first, as Dean stared down at his brothers sleeping body beside him, thinking that this is all he needs. Him and Sam. That it doesn't matter who they are or what they do, but that they both have each other, and that's all he will ever need, Dean knew as he drifted off with his brother in his arms.<p> 


End file.
